judicious_cherimoya_societyfandomcom-20200213-history
Technical Help
Hoi! In this page, you can ask for help on anything technical on this wiki. May it also be noticed that this page will be treated respectfully. Basic Guidelines CSS The CSS page, which you get by going to the admin dashboard and clicking "CSS", is where special coding is done for the wiki - each wiki has one. You can change chat background, the font, and all that. You probably already know this. Changing the code is allowed, but please only do so if you know what you're doing. If there's anything out of order - a space, a typo, not enough room between links - the chat will go foggy and everything will be faint. We want to keep that from happening. The Code Just so you know, by adding an image you will have to put a link between the brackets. This part is simple enough. If you mess with opacity and/or the fount, it gets foggy. Theme Our general theme is a castle, but for holidays we might do special backgrounds. In the case of special backgrounds, please remember that although some images may be fine to you, they may be disturbing, annoying, or embarrassing to someone else. Top Navigation Coding. Please be careful, or you will fall into an endless abyss of darkness that is the coding void. Adding Stuff You'll find this under content. You can add categories, pages, photos, blog posts, MULTIPLE photos, and videos. Also under Admin Dashboard. Hex Colors - Make Your Name Tag Stand Out! Username tags are the colored tag underneath your username. They can be changed under the CSS page. Find the color you want, copy the hex code and paste it between the quotation marks where it says "color". It would be easier if everyone had a slightly different color, but everyone here is old enough not to fight over a childish thing like colors for a nametag. Enabling Stuff There's a way to change if something is allowed - polls, i.e. About everything should be enabled at the time you're reading it. If you're having trouble with something, check over on the admin dashboard and see if its enabled. As mentioned, it probably already is. This stuff should be under Wiki Features. Admins Need Help Too! On the admin dashboard it can take you to help, or WikiHelp. Use this to your advantage. User List This is just to tell who is on the wiki. As this is on the admin dashboard, mods cannot access it. User Rights This is how a bureaucrat or founder gives other users administrator or moderator status. Administrators can make other users moderators (excluding content moderators), but they cannot make other users admins. Only admins who are also bureaucrats have this power, and on this wiki that is only the founder, Bobcat. Help We're always willing to help. Contact us here if you need anything. Our techies are Bobcat, Samurai, and Aphrodite (occasionally). You can get to us in the mailbox, or our message wall, or wherever. Category:SEEKS